


Two birds of a feather

by AbschaumNo1



Category: The Borgias
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Sibling Incest, basically a modern setting but a lot of it happens in the past?, idk if that makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the time came to run again Cesare was ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two birds of a feather

**Author's Note:**

> About a week ago I woke up and felt like I needed Cesare and Lucrezia as vampires and after a (not very thorough) search provided nothing of the sort I decided that I would just have to write it. This is the result.  
> A big thank you goes to Marsha who helped with (read: provided) the title.
> 
> Also I would like to say that I have an idea for acontinuation of this, but whether I will write it or not does kinda depend on what you guys think. So...do you want me to continue this or not? Just let me know on here or send me a message via [tumblr](http://abschaumno1.tumblr.com).

When the time came to run again Cesare was ready. He knew the way it had to go and he had been prepared for a long time. He spent most of the morning of their departure in bed, watching Lucrezia sleeping peacefully, her blonde hair spilled over the pillows, and remembered.

It was hard to remember sometimes, after several hundred years the beginnings could be hard to grasp, too many things had happened since then. But when he watched Lucrezia in her sleep, looking like the angelic being she had been so long ago, he found it easy to remember their childhood in Rome; how they grew up together; their lives as children of the Pope; the things they had to go through; the pain when he had changed; the revelation that even though he was technically dead and accursed, Lucrezia could make him feel alive; and that he couldn’t live without her.

He still remembered stalking through Rome in the night, looking for prey unaware of what would befall them. He remembered dark alleys and hidden alcoves, perfect places to lure unknowing humans into and suck them dry. Micheletto got rid of the bodies, always the assassin loyal to the hand feeding him. He was the only one who knew about Cesare’s secret and he had shrugged and told him that he would stay as long as he was payt.

 Staying undetected was less complicated than he had expected. As long as he chose his victims wisely no one got suspicious, and as long as no one found a body they could not find anything amiss with it.

He had been torn between feeling cursed and dizzy with the sheer amount of power his new state gave him. It was almost overwhelming sometimes, the way he could easily kill; the way the taste of blood changed with the victims’ emotions (fear tasted sweet, made him feel powerful, while pleasure tasted stale, wrong, and reminded him that there was only his sweet, angelic sister for him). He could get drunk on power just as easily as he could get drunk on blood (or on alcohol before he changed).

And Lucrezia. Cesare had always been drawn to her, had loved her more than anything. All the things he had done, the ends he had gone to in the name of their father, in the name of their family, in the name of the Pope of Rome, everything he had done for her. Lucrezia was the light of his life, he still loved her, and nothing would change that.

But his love for her had taken on a new note. Everywhere he went, as long as they were both in the city, he could still smell at least a faint hint of her sweetness. He could find her, blindly, from the far end of the city, pulled by that sweetness. It was even stronger when he let his new instincts take over, the pull constantly tugging at him. It was only gone when he was close to her; just then he was at peace. With her close, he knew that she was safe and that was enough to calm his desire for the moment.

Lucrezia had been the only one to realise that he had changed. His sweet sister had always been close to him, had always known him best. He shouldn’t have been surprised that she would know it. It was rather more surprising that he had been able to hide it from her at all.

When she had confronted him he had denied that anything had changed, had said it was nothing, and Lucrezia had looked at him out of sad, blue eyes. It had hurt to lie to her like that, but he couldn’t tell her. She was his angel, the one thing in his life that he couldn’t corrupt. She was the one he lived and killed for, and she should not have to bear this curse. Lucrezia should not have to live in sin.

She had asked again, soon after and this time she hadn’t taken “nothing” for an answer. His sister had reminded him that she was a Borgia, too; that they were two birds of a feather, and that she knew the game of power just as well as he did, she just played it differently. Her weapons were beauty and wit, the weapons of a woman that could be just as cruel as the weapons of a man. In the end they had laid together, his head resting on her breast, slender fingers playing in his hair, and he had told her.

She had taken it well, too well, and Cesare had to swallow down the fear he suddenly felt. Just below his ear he heard her heart beating, the rush of her blood in her veins. He was surrounded by Lucrezia and for the first time being close to her brought no peace.

She didn’t ask immediately. She took her time convincing him first that it had changed nothing between them, that he still was her Cesare, that she still loved him. He knew she would ask, and he knew he would give in in the end, but he hoped until the last second. When she finally asked the question he had dreaded, he had tried turning her down, told her that he couldn’t do this to her, that she shouldn’t have to live this life.

“We belong together,” she had told him, “and I would not have it any other way. I will not leave you Cesare, and I will never find rest if you leave me.”

In the end Cesare Borgia was nothing but a selfish man. He had known much earlier that this was a lost battle and in the end it hadn’t taken much to let him crumble. Lucrezia had smiled her sweetest smile when he had bent down to change her life.

All this and more went through Cesare’s head as he watched Lucrezia sleep. She still had that angelic beauty, the sweet smile, and he could still feel her call if he wasn’t close to her. The difference was that she could feel it, too; that she could feel his call when he was gone.

They had spent the centuries since the rule of their father together, going wherever they wanted to go. When they were hungry they hunted, when they wanted something they got it. They had stayed wherever they wanted, always cautious not to be suspicious, charming humans wherever they came, and when the time came to move on they moved on.

And now the time had come again. They had dwelt in one place long enough; it was time to go somewhere else. Finally, Cesare stirred and leaned forward to kiss Lucrezia.

“Wake up, my love,” he murmured and watched as her eyes fluttered open.

She blinked and smiled her most beautiful smile. “Good morning, Cesare.”

“Good morning, love. It is time.”

Lucrezia nodded and stretched and there was that glint in her eye that told him she looked forward to it. He kissed her, desire churning in his veins, and she wrapped her arms around him eagerly.

Several hours later they stood at the airport and looked up at the list of departing flights. Cesare wrapped an arm around Lucrezia’s waist and pulled her close.

“Where do you want to go, my love?”

She studied the destinations for a moment. “I’d like to go back to Rome again. We haven’t been in centuries.”

“La città eterna,” Cesare mused, “Yeah, why not? We could go and see which of the old places survived, visit St. Peter’s, see how the old lady fares these days.”

Lucrezia looked up at him and gave him a stunning smile. “We can see the gardens and palazzos again, sneak through the old passages if we can still find them and I bet it’s still good hunting ground.”

Cesare laughed. “Then let’s go, my love. Let’s return to our city,” he said and almost swept her up and twirled her around, like he had done when they were much younger. He stopped himself in the last moment and leaned down to give her a kiss.


End file.
